


Until The End Of The Line, My Love

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, No Story As Such, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Steve's song to Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song created from the point of view of Steve Rogers as tribute to Bucky Barnes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*I know it's a bit strange for me to be writing a song instead of a fic, but I was suddenly inspired. </p>
<p>I'm no lyricist so go easy on me, folks <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The End Of The Line, My Love

Til the end of the line,

I'm yours, and you are mine,

We've been friends for so long,

Our love is tender, yet so strong,

From the moment I laid eyes on you,

The words of my heart spoke true,

We were fated to be together,

Then, and now, and forever.

 

Until the end of the line, my love,

You're the glimmer in the stars above,

Until the end of the line,

I'm yours, and you are mine.

 

When others shunned me,

For what I was, and could never be,

You were there to gather every tiny part,

Of a shattered pride and a broken heart,

Told me not to the let world drag me down,

That no matter what, to in myself be proud,

And that in your heart I held a special place,

And I, I could never be replaced.

 

Until the end of the line, my love,

You're the glimmer in the stars above,

Until the end of the line,

I'm yours, and you are mine.

 

When everything changed, and you were gone,

I had to become the hero, I had to be strong,

I thought I'd lost you to the darkness of war,

I set out to find you, 'cos you're all I fight for,

We fought for our freedom, and you stayed by my side,

Said I was who you'd fight for, for who you would have died,

We became an unstoppable force,

Tearing down evil with no remorse.

 

Until the end of the line, my love,

You're the glimmer in the stars above,

Until the end of the line,

I'm yours, and you are mine.

 

Then came the day I've never forgotten,

A mission so infallible, yet so misbegotten,

A cruel moment relived in my waking dreams,

My heart was torn at its fragile seams,

Believing I'd failed you, let you slip through my fingers,

Still to this day, the agony lingers,

Of losing you, seeing you perish,

The only man I have ever loved, the only man I cherish.

 

Until the end of the line, my love,

You're the glimmer in the stars above,

Until the end of the line,

I'm yours, and you are mine.

 

Soon I died to the world we'd known,

Only to be woken in this new one, alone,

Nothing could pull me from the cold depths of the ice,

Always feeling that I'd paid a deadly price,

For having lived, when you had died,

For no longer being able to hold you, to have you at my side,

Then came the moment of chilling surprise,

To find you'd been frozen in time, to find you were alive.

 

Until the end of the line, my love

You're the glimmer in the stars above

Until the end of the line

I'm yours, and you are mine

 

We fought and fought one another

Your mind tainted to make you forget I was your lover

Surrendered myself, and laid down my shield

Willing to accept my fate being sealed

'Cos without you, life would have no meaning

Better to spend eternity peacefully dreaming

Of all the tender, sweet moments we shared

Remembering how it felt to be loved, how much you cared

 

Until the end of the line, my love

You're the glimmer in the stars above

Until the end of the line

I'm yours, and you are mine

 

Then I spoke the very words I tell you now,

And I saw the man I loved, I don't know how,

I saw you return to me

Through a mist of uncertainty

I'm with you til the end of line

I knew I was yours, and you were mine

Now, now, my darling, I have my heart's desire

Again we feel the heat of the burning fire

That is our wild passion and undying love

Burning bright even when we're stars in the sky above

I finally have the man I've always treasured

And my joy cannot be measured

'Cos to hold you every night

Until the sun's morning light

Is all I need

Is what I breathe

 

Until the end of the line, my love

You're the glimmer in the stars above

Until the end of the line

I'm yours, and you are mine

I am yours, and you are mine.


End file.
